


cigarettes, skirts and cocktails

by phillipsdrytoast



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, andrew being a good boyfriend, happy ending :), i wrote this at 2am, little something for nye, neil in a skirt, v self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipsdrytoast/pseuds/phillipsdrytoast
Summary: Nicky manages to drag the foxes out for new year’s eve celebrations, Neil gets a new outfit, and everything gets a bit too much.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is a very self indulgent fic i wrote at like 2am. i know it’s not nye anymore but forgive me :(  
> enjoy neil in a skirt :)

It was Nicky’s idea, as these sorts of things usually were, to go out and celebrate New Year’s Eve. 

He had flounced into the living area of Neil’s dorm and announced, with a shit-eating grin, that Roland was prepared to give them a massively encouraging discount to the festivities at Eden’s twilight. For reasons that were beyond Neil, most of the team seemed to find the offer appealing. 

It was exactly four days before the party was set to take place and Allison and Nicky were engaged in a deep, nuanced discussion about their clothing choices for the event. Neil was lying horizontally on the couch, his head perched in Andrew’s lap, and opposite the two people talking, as he caught the tail end of the conversation Nicky look up and asked, vehemently 

“Neil what will you wear?”

It had never been up to Neil what he used to wear in the past, it was always his mother sneaking an inconspicuous jacket into her bag or him donning something too big or too small, as nothing else was available.  
He never had a choice or even an allusion of one, so no matter how many times he had been asked them in the past year and a half, these words still struck him with a strange feeling of belonging.

“I’m not sure”, he finally replied.

Then it was Allison’s turn for her take in the subject.

“Not sure? How can you be not sure Neil! This is one of the biggest parties of the year, especially at Eden’s twilight. Last year there was this huge tower of champagne glasses and they had-“

“You’re rambling, babe” chimed in Renee, who Neil had just noticed was sitting on the plush armchair to Nicky’s left-hand side. When she had entered he was not sure, but to his defence, he had been focusing very hard on staying still so Andrew would keep subconsciously running his fingers up and down Neil’s arm.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, you need to come shopping with us Neil” Allison finished off.

If there wasn’t one before, there was definitely a glint of scheming in Nicky’s eyes. As if he were already creating a dozen different outfits in his head that he wanted to see Neil in.

“Allison please we really don’t have to-”, Neil started to plead, but cut himself off as he saw both of them staring at him with large, puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat and retreated into his thoughts, wondering how many mesh and glitter outfits Nicky could possibly find for him in one shopping mall.

***

Two days before the party and with the recruitment of Andrew, Renee and Dan, almost all the team were stuffed into the small area surrounding the fitting rooms in a shop that, in Neil’s opinion, was far too bright and flamboyant for his liking. Much to the distaste of many disgruntled looking employees they had all insisted on going in, even if they were or weren’t planning on trying anything on. A point argued excellently by Nicky’s shameless addition of their status as NCAA class one exy players wherever he saw fit to plug in.

An hour in, the girls had found their outfits and were not up to the idea of waiting around to watch Neil reject yet another neon tank top that was offered to him by Nicky. 

“Please Nicky, no one cares what I wear. You don’t care, do you Andrew?”, he looked across the room to where Andrew was leaning against the wall staring at Neil, with the ever-present bored look in his eyes.

“Nope,” he said, obviously not particularly fazed by the whole ordeal. 

“Fine! Fine.” Nicky conceded, “But can I bring just one more outfit, and if you don’t like it we can finish and go home”

With a roll of his eyes and an authorising wave of his hand Nicky took the hint and rushed off to pick up the final garments that he was convinced might push Neil over the edge into actually caring about this whole ordeal.

***

“Wow, Neil!” Nicky breathed out an excited exclamation.

As Neil stepped out of the changing room Andrew’s eyes raked over his body, pausing for a significantly long time at his legs. Which were bare. 

Nicky had clothed Neil in a white, pleated skirt. He had paired it with an oversized teal sweatshirt, with a white button-down underneath.

“Neil please say you love it. Oh my god, it looks perfect on you. Right Andrew?”

Andrew very pointedly did not reply.  
From an outsiders viewpoint, it may have looked like him and Neil were engaged in a slightly uncomfortable, tension-filled, staring match. However, they were exchanging silent words that went along the lines of

Are you comfortable?  
Yes, Andrew, I’m fine  
You’ll tell Nicky if you don’t like it  
Yes, Andrew

With a not-so-subtle stage whisper aimed in Neil's general direction, Nicky said, “I think he likes it”.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got back to the dorms Nicky poked his head into the girls’ room and gave them the confirmation that they had finally got an outfit. However, despite the hounding, Nicky refused to tell them just what Neil would be wearing, adamant in his belief that it should be a surprise. Neil had no qualms about this particular stance, and so the bets were placed.

Matt and Renee went with the ever chaotic approach that Nicky had gone completely off the rails and had just decked him in a Halloween costume of sorts.

Allison and Dan were steadfast in their agreement that it would be formal attire, as the only time they’d ever seen Neil wear anything other than running shorts was at the gala.

Kevin and Aaron were no fun, absolutely steadfast on keeping up their facade of not giving a shit.

***

It was 8 pm on the last day of the year, all the foxes were getting ready to different degrees of glamour and high fashion.

Allison donned a blush-pink silk dress that plunged flatteringly at the neckline, Renee, in comparison, was wearing a black ribbed corset, right black jeans and a belt. They were completely inseparable, always giggling or kissing as they touched up lipstick and tugged on heels.

Nicky walked out into Neil and Andrew’s living room, wearing the rather revealing cropped T-shirt he had been gifted by Erik at Christmas, before he’d had to fly back to Germany. He was not, however, greeted with a fully dressed Neil, raring to go and excited for the night to come. Quite the opposite actually, Neil was jittery with nerves.

Self-expression had always been a problem for him, it had taken him months to even be comfortable with the rest of the team seeing he and Andrew be even somewhat intimate, even to the extent of an innocent handhold.

“Hey,” Nicky reassured, “you don’t have to wear it, hell, you don’t even have to go, I just thought it would be fun, you know? Family bonding time.” As he said the last three words a small smile broke out onto Neil's face. With a submissive nod, he allowed Nicky to hand him the outfit and then exited the room to get changed.

No money was exchanged as Neil walked out into the hallway where everyone was waiting, as no one had bet on a skirt. Not that anyone was complaining, with a few very encouraging gasps and compliments, Neil was thoroughly convinced that he was ready to enjoy his night out.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was full to the brim, they had barely been able to find spots to park, what with the extra car. They got inside without a hitch and the group made their way over to Roland, who was fervently mixing drinks.

“Hi guys!” He said with a rather forced cheer, it was not hard for Neil to tell he was exhausted, the bar had probably been open since the early afternoon nonetheless.

Andrew started ordering for the whole group, a hefty sum no doubt being racked up, but they would deal with that later. Kevin and Matt stayed behind to collect the drinks, but the rest of the group made their way over to a vacant table, already sticky with spilt drinks.

Andrew sat next to Neil on the sofa, and the rest of the foxes piled around on various chairs and armrests. 

“Neil,” Renee started, “I’m not sure we’ve fully expressed our collective love for your outfit.”

Allison continued with the compliments, commending details as small as the shoe and sock choice. Naturally, Nicky was soaking up the praise, though the accolades weren’t directed at him Neil thought best not to interfere, as Nicky did choose the outfit in the first place.

After an exhausting 20 minutes of being the joint centre of attention with the ball of energy that was Nicky Hemmick, Neil finally spotted Kevin and Matt inching over. Slowly they parted the crowds, arms laden with trays full of a varying array of drinks, including; tall glasses with wide-rimmed and colourful blends, and small shot glasses filled with clear liquids that were most certainly not water.

As the rest of the group finally caught on to what Neil was looking at they cheered at the sight of the beverages, and then waited in anticipation for them to be handed out. Neil was becoming increasingly more tolerant to alcohol after he had drunk the whisky at the cabin, yet he was still cautious and had only ordered two drinks. He knocked the first one back with the rest of the group in unison, and then leant back into Andrew’s, familiar presence as he sipped on his Bronx cocktail and tried to process the scene.

All around there were people, below where they were sat the dance floor was packed with swarms of crowds all merging and jumping in discordant arrays to the beat of the music. The lights were bright. The music was loud. Someone was trying to talk to him.

Neil zoned back in as he heard Andrew’s familiar drawl in his ear, “Josten? Josten is this too much? D’you wanna leave?”. Neil mulled it over in his head for what couldn’t have been more than 30 seconds, and then hesitantly, nodded his head.

There wasn’t anything wrong with the party, it’s just that now it was nearing 11 pm the place was becoming rowdier and rowdier. Neil was just, uncomfortable.

They stood up in unison and as the remaining members of the group that hadn’t gone to the dance floor inquired about their early departure, Andrew explained they were going to ‘take a breather’.

Neil grasped Andrew’s hand and trusted him blindly to be led through the throngs of swaying bodies and out into a hopefully more peaceful area. 

They went through a door, then up three flights of dingy staircases that had flickering lights on the ceiling and a sticky concrete floor. Finally, they came to a door with a ‘no access’ sign screwed on front and centre. After some fumbling of the lock and rather colourful swearing from Andrew, the door swung open to reveal the rooftop. Barren, open and heavenly.

***

They sat on the concrete lip on the roof, legs swinging off, a cigarette between Neil’s fingers, and one in Andrew’s mouth. They watched the street below, still so full of life, yet so far away.

“Thanks,” Neil finally broke the silence.  
“What for junkie?” Andrew inquired.  
“For getting me out of there”  
“Did you hate it that much, because I’ll talk to Nicky and make sure he never pesters you with his clubbing shut again”  
“No! No it’s fine, I didn’t hate it. It’s just, y’know...”  
“No, junkie, I don't know”  
“Well, everything’s so new; New year, new clothes, new... new family”

The last two words were uttered so quietly Neil barely heard them himself, but Andrew’s silence was telling. He agreed.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the street, yelling and shouting, all jovial yet Neil was still confused. Until he heard the fireworks, the fireworks which signalled the turning of the year.

He’s made it, he had a new family, a new life, a new name, one that would stick now, and he’d made it to the new year.


End file.
